Up to now, the clamping seal of a jettison window pane is formed with four slits on the inside face and on the outside face. The two lateral slits on the inner side and on the outer side are each fitted with filler, for example a PVC cord with matching profile, which expands the circumference of the clamping seal so that the window pane is hold firmly in the frame. The filler in the inner and outer lateral slits can be pulled out of the clamping seal by means of an emergency handle on each side of the window. After the removal of the filler, the window pane can be pushed out of the frame.
Even though the filler is removed, there is still a lot of strength required, to press out the window pane. Furthermore, it is important to start pressing on the window pane in a corner to be successful. To handle this, in case of emergency, is not easy for a weak or injured person who is not familiar with the system.
Known emergency jettison window panes are also associated with an ejection system for a window pane or panel comprising.
It is known for example to use an ejection system for a window pane or panel which is fixed to a frame with at least one clamping seal, comprising means for ejecting the panel or window pane from the clamping seal.
From the printed publication DE 199 51 305 A1, it is for example, known to use pyrotechnic means surrounding the whole window pane. The pyrotechnic means comprise a linear gas generator which produces gas to push the window pane out of the frame, after a tripping mechanism has been activated.
Such a system is associated with disadvantages when used in an aircraft, in particular in helicopters for which every constitutive part is very expensive. So after an activation of the pyrotechnic means, no more reuse is possible. In addition, the linear gas generator is embedded in a support hose. There is no possibility to check if the linear gas generator is still in a good working order. It should therefore be completely removed and replaced.
There are also a lot of requirements which have to be respected for handling and shipping of pyrotechnic materials to avoid accidents. This makes the servicing and the spare part supply very difficult.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,193 describes for example, in particular in FIGS. 1 and 3 and in the corresponding text, an ejection system for a window pane of a vehicle which is affixed to a frame with at least a clamping seal, comprising a frame part with a seal housing which surrounds the inner face of the pane along a peripheral path. The seal housing has also an open end facing the pane. The ejection system comprises also an inflatable seal arranged in the housing, a gas or air pressure source which is connected to the inflatable seal and emergency actuation means to release the pressure from the pressure source, wherein the released air or gas expands the inflatable seal which pushes the pane out of the clamping seal (see FIG. 4).